


Silver Linings

by UndeadOutlaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan x Female OC, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadOutlaw/pseuds/UndeadOutlaw
Summary: Amelia was another lost soul who was adopted in to the Van der Linde Gang after an incident in her hometown years ago. Though not a doctor, she has a medical prowess that exceeds far past a simple suture or wrapping up a twisted ankle -  something that is valued within the gang. In return for protection, and a sense of belonging, she keeps everyone in good health, and some in good spirits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write for my OC for a while now. I really like the ideas I have for her and for where I want to take the story, so, enjoy. Things won't *really* begin to take off until Colter (imo), so please be patient with me :)

“It burns a lot.” Jack whined as he hobbled through camp. He was only a step or two behind Bill, with thin streams of blood trailing down his stained pant leg.

“I know, but you’re gonna get all patched up, alright?” Bill said as he scanned the camp. “Anybody seen Amelia?”

Behind Arthur’s wagon she stood taking inventory of the leftover ammunition and explosives. There wasn’t much left, most of it had been used during the robbery in a small bank a few days prior. She heard Bill, and poked her head out from behind the wagon.

“I’m over here, why?” Looking down at Jack, she didn’t need an answer. He was covered in dirt and blood, and his pants sported a few new holes. “Oh dear…” she put down the journal she was holding, and kneeled in front of Jack. “What happened to you?” She asked, sweeping a few strands of his messy brown hair away from his face, just to make sure he didn’t have any bumps or bruises on his head.

“I was playing in the trees and I fell…” he mumbled, trying to avoid her eyes.

“The trees? Jack you ain’t supposed to be over there alone.” she chided.

“But Micah was over there.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, glancing over towards the man. He sat on top of a barrel, sharpening his knife, just as he always did. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Jack. “Well, next time how about you make sure it’s somebody else over there. We’re gonna get this all cleaned up, okay?”

Jack nodded as she rolled up his pant leg. The cut was much bigger than she had thought. It nearly spanned the width of his thigh, and it was caked in a crimson mess. Amelia sighed, knowing fully that he wasn’t going to enjoy what was to come. “Here…” she grabbed Jack by his hand, and led him over to the table right next to the wagon. She lifted Jack, setting him atop the table, then went over to the chuckwagon to gather a few things. She asked Mr. Pearson to fill a small bucket with clean water, and he happily obliged, while she gathered the metal box that housed whatever medical supplies she had, and a bottle of whiskey with only a few drops left.

Jack swung his legs as he waited on the table top, but when he saw Amelia walking back over with her hands full, he stopped. “Is it gonna hurt?” he asked as she got closer. He looked less than enthused, and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

“Well, I ain’t gonna lie sweetpea, but it’s gonna hurt a little bit.” She set her supplies down next to Jack, and his eyes widened when he spotted the bottle of amber liquid. This wasn’t his first injury, and it certainly wouldn’t be his last. He was a rambunctious child, who met with Amelia at least once a week to take care of whatever ailments he brought upon himself. Using alcohol to disinfect his cuts was something he was no stranger too, though he wished different.

“Not that again!” He groaned. Jack’s attention was grabbed by the burly man that came up behind Amelia. His spurs jingled as he approached, and his broad figure cast a growing shadow over her the closer came.

“You’re blocking my light, Arthur.” Amelia joked as she pulled her small silver framed glasses out of her blouse pocked, while his shadow quickly moved to the side. “Thank you.” She chimed.

“What kinda mess did ya get yourself in to this time, Jack?” He asked. Amelia could see him fold his arms out of the corner of her eye, and she found it amusing. This was just the distraction she needed to clean Jack’s leg without him wiggling around.

“I fell over in the trees. I was looking for some sticks.”  
”Well, I’d say you found some.” Arthur said with a chuckle. “You gotta start bein’ more careful, or else Miss O’Dell here might start chargin’ you for each visit.”

While Arthur kept Jack’s attention, she was able to swipe away at the bits of dirt that covered his cut. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it looked.

“Good news.” Amelia looked up at Jack with a smile. “You ain’t gonna need stitches. It’s not that bad, but I still gotta clean it. Arthur, would you be so kind as to hand me that gauze and the bandage roll, please?” He held them for her until she was ready, standing at her side, but not so close to where get invaded her workspace. Thankfully Jack wasn’t a fidgety kid, though he did cause a fuss as Amelia dabbed the whiskey soaked rag against his thigh.

“I’m sorry, I know it stings but you’re doin’ great.” Her praise brought a smile to his face. “We’re almost done with the hard part.”. When she was sure it was sufficiently cleaned, Amelia took Jack’s leg and put his foot on her shoulder, so she could properly dress his wound. He wiggled his toes by her ear, causing the poor woman to scrunch her nose. She joked about how he feet were smelly, comparing him to a little skunk, and the young boy laughed until his cheeks turned red. Before he knew it, she was done, and he was running off through camp with his boot in hand and a smile on his face.

“C’mon Uncle Arthur!” he yelled as the distance between them grew. “I wanna find more sticks!”

“Make sure he doesn’t fall again, please. We’re almost out of bandages.” Amelia pleaded.

Arthur tipped his hat before he took off after Jack. “Will do.”

— 

The afternoon dragged on. There were no chores left to do around camp, and everybody else was off attending to their own business. Amelia had already finished taking count of the remaining munitions, the laundry was done, and Mr. Pearson had already put on the stew for lunch. She never really knew what to do with herself after her daily duties, and she hated to just sit around. With a book in hand and some fresh brewed tea, she went to relax on the outskirts of camp. “Flora and Fauna of the Northwestern Grizzlies. Pretty sure I know what an opossum and a blackberry is, but what the hell.” she mumbled to herself, before she climbed up on the large rock she had been eyeing.

“That’s the kinda literature you’re into? Ya always struck me as more of the crime or mystery type of woman, Miss Amelia. ” Arthur said as he came up behind her, carrying a bowl of fresh stew.

“How many times do we gotta go through this?” she joked. “You can call me Amelia, ya know.” She set down her book, and slid over on the rock as a silent invitation for Arthur to join her.

‘I-I know, but… I’m just tryin’ to be polite. And anyways, I call you Amelia all the time!”

“Only when nobody else is around.” she added. “Are you always this proper with the other women?”

“Well, I - uh…” he stumbled over his words, the tips of his ears turning read as he found himself becoming flustered.

“I’m only teasin’.” 

He shoveled some of the luke-warm stew in to his mouth, which still sported the half-smile from Amelia’s remark.

“Lunch is ready, if you’re hungry.”

“I think I’ll pass…” she said while looking at the mixture in Arthur’s bowl. “What is that? Rabbit or…”

“Well, if I’m bein’ honest, I don’t rightfully know. It don’t taste that great either.” He dumped the contents of his bowl on the ground, and kicked some loose dirt over the top of it. “I know it must be hard cookin’ for twenty people, and I appreciate what he does, but how hard could it be to make it taste decent? He ain’t never heard of salt before?”

Amelia nearly cackled. “Oh, is it really that bad?”

“Want me to scoop it back in to the bowl for ya?” Arthur joked.

Amelia looked at him in disgust, and scrunched her nose as she pushed away the empty bowl that he held close to her. “No thank you.”

They sat on the edge of camp for nearly a half hour, just talking about the things going on around within the gang. Arthur told Amelia what he had heard about the bank job a few days ago. John, Javier, and Micah went in, but the bank was nearly empty. Hosea warned them it would be a bust, since Leesburg was nothing more than a small logging community tucked away in the Grizzlies, but Micah didn’t listen. He insisted that this job would be a big hit, and the money could support the gang long enough until they found something more worthwhile.

“Now ain’t that sweet. Cowpoke and the Surgeon General gettin’ friendly over a few tall tales.” Micah sneered as he walked by. He had heard his name in passing, and decided it was the perfect time to enter the conversation. Arthur mumbled something under his breath while Amelia rolled her eyes. Micah put his foot up on the back of the stone that Arthur and Amelia sat on.

“So, how’s little Jack, huh? No limbs fallin’ off yet? No infections takin’ over? I hear Gangrene ain’t too nice.”

“That isn’t funny, Micah..” Amelia barked, which led Micah to throw up his hands in mock defeat.

“Woah there, I never said it was. But it’s a cruel world out there, and disease ain’t too picky…”

“Will you knock it off?” Arthur said, his tone lowered, and a rumble formed his throat. He had a short temper, which Micah was well aware of, and he seemingly enjoyed getting under Arthur’s skin. Like he normally did, Arthur kept his composure, and refused to give the Micah the satisfaction he seeked. 

“Kid seems to be about as smart as his ol’ Pa. If that really is his Pa…” Micah replied. He took one last drag of his cigarette, making a show of the smoke he blew from his lips, and tossed the butt to the ground.

“He wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you told him to get outta there in the first place.” Amelia said, sitting up straight as she glared at Micah. “You knew just as well as everybody else that he was told not to play down there.”

“I ain’t no nanny. Not my problem.” With that final statement, Micah walked off, disappearing behind the row of tents that bordered the camp.

“I can not stand him.” Amelia said with a hint of annoyance in her tone. “He’s just so aggravatin’.”

“That’s the nice way of puttin’ it.” Arthur huffed as he stood. He offered his hand to Amelia as she slid off of the rock. Her plaid skirt was now covered in dust, and wrinkled from her sitting on it for so long.

“Try not to let him get to ya.” Arthur was just as annoyed as she was, but did his best not to let it show too much. He was enjoying his day so far, and wasn’t about to let one man ruin it. “If it were up to me, he wouldn’t be runnin’ with us at all.” he said low enough, just for her to hear.

She grabbed ahold of her book, and held it to her chest as the pair walked to the tattered gray tent that she shared with Jenny. Arthur stopped him self short, and leaned against the center pole that held the tent in place. “How’s ‘bout we get outta here for a while?”. His question piqued Amelia’s interest. She hadn’t been out of the camp in so long, weeks maybe, and she was beginning to grow restless. There was only so much one could do around camp before the cabin fever started to kick in. “There ain’t nothin’ to do ‘round here anyways. Hosea n’ Dutch don’t need me for nothin’ and I know the camps gettin’ low on supplies.”

She tossed the book in to the trunk she kept by her bedroll, and grabbed her worn wool jacket that laid on the trunks bottom. She breezed past Arthur, while sliding her arms in to her coats sleeves with a smirk on her face. “Well, let’s go.”

—

Leesburg wasn’t too far from the the small clearing in the forest they called home. It was only about half an hours trip by horse, but with the wagons pulling loads of freshly chopped trees up and down mountain all throughout the day, the trips could have taken longer. The roads were narrow, and they winded down the mountain, twisting between the tall pines in a way that would make even the most experienced wagon drivers uneasy.

“Sorry that ya gotta ride with me.” Arthur said as the pair rode Boadicea down the dirt path. “I know it ain’t easy losin’ your horse n’ all, but I wouldn’t trust any of them spare horses we keep around the camp. Their temperament ain’t too good. Once one of ‘em bucked Javier off outta nowhere, it seemed like he didn’t have his head on straight for a week.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind. But…” Arthur turned his head slightly to the side, ready to hear out what he thought was a complaint. They didn’t ride together often, but when they did, he always made sure he was careful, and she was comfortable. “If we’re pickin’ some things up, shouldn’t we have taken a wagon?”

Arthur turned forward, and mumbled something under his breath.

“I’m a damn idiot.” He said, embarrassed by his oversight.

Amelia hesitated to answer. She hated when Arthur spoke lowly of himself. Back at camp, the guys gave him enough crap. Their so-called jokes and jabs at Arthur never seemed to bother him, but she knew better.

“Don’t say that.” She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. “Besides, if you’re an idiot, I am too since I didn’t think of it ‘til just now. I’m sure we’ll manage.”

He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he spurred Boadicea. “Well, if worst comes t’ worst I’ll stash it all in the trees ‘n come back for it later.”

“Well, you’re gonna be doin’ that alone.” Amelia said as she tucked her arms in closer, and held the neck of her jacked closed with one hand while holding Arthur’s waist with the other. “I think I’ll be sitting by the fire all night. It’s getting too cold.”

“It ain’t that bad out.” He stopped Boadicea, and slid the brown leather jacket off of his arms. “Here. This should hold ya over until we can get back to camp or until you can get a new one.” He held the jacket in his hand, waiting for Amelia to take it, but she refused.

“No, Arthur. It’s too chilly. Put that back on, you’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m fine.”

“You got goosebumps on the back of your neck.”

“Will you just take the damn thing, ‘melia?” he shoved the jacket in to her hand.

She fought the grin that wanted to break through her pressed lips. She didn’t want to let Arthur win, but they way he asserted himself sparked something within her to where she couldn’t fight it. 

“Thank you, Arthur.” She rolled her eyes as she slipped his jacket over hers, but he paid her no mind.

“You’re welcome.”

—

The sun was already dipping down below the snow-capped mountains, and the air had a chill to it that reminded everybody that winter wasn’t too far off. The streets of Leesburg still bustled with empty wagons, and the saloon at the end of the road began to fill will the tired loggers that had just gotten off of their afternoon shifts.

Arthur weaved Boadicea in and out of the slow moving traffic, and finally stopped once he got to the gunsmith.

“ ’course it’s gotta be in the middle of the damn road.” Arthur looked at the old ragged building. The paint was fading and the wood was weathered, the steps leading up to the door didn’t look to sturdy but there was no other choice but to use them. 

He offered Amelia a hand down, and tied his steed to the hitching post.

The store was nothing impressive. The back wall behind the counter had 3 gun cabinets, each one filled with rifles, repeaters, and revolvers. Boxes of ammo lined the shelves on the left, while the right had trophy bucks and other animals mounted to the wall. Some tables in the middle of the store had holsters and gun belts, which had caught Arthur’s eye, but after seeing the price, he tossed them back on to the table.

The owner tried to strike up conversation with Arthur as he shopped around, plucking box after box of ammunition from the shelves.

“That’s uh, quite a bit of bullets y’all got there.” he said as Arthur stacked the boxes in to Amelia’s arms. “Ya’ll got a private militia or something?”

“No.” Arthur replied, not bothering to look at the man, who was still laughing at his own joke.

“I’m just an awful shot.” Amelia smiled at the clerk, in an attempt to make the rest of their visit to the store stress and question free.

“Well, it’s always good to practice!”

Amelia turned back towards Arthur, who tilted his head down towards her. “With how expensive this here ammo is, I bet he doesn’t mind people gettin’ in all the practice they can.” 

He bought as much ammo and they could carry without being weighed down, being mindful of the amount of space in Boadicea’s saddlebags.

“I really don’t mind holding a few boxes in my lap.” Amelia said as she began to pack away the ammo.

“Well I don’t want none of those corners diggin’ in to my back.” He brought whatever boxes he had left over to Amelia, and there was just enough room to fit everything.

“It’s not a lot, but it’ll have to work for now.” he said while fastening the buckles that held the bags closed. “If anybody wants somethin’ else, they can come get n’ it. Let’s head down that way, I think we passed the doctor on the way in.

They walked down the road, with Boadicea in tow as they made their way to the doctors office.

“Somethin’ tells me it’s the building there.” She pointed to the building across the the saloon, that looked out of place compared to old rickety shops that lined the street. It had to have been newly constructed. The paint looked fresh, the light blue standing out among the faded whites and browns of the other buildings.

Amelia opened the door,and was greeted by a more luxurious setting than she had anticipated. The office was spotless, and the air smelled of the new leather chairs that were scattered around for waiting patients to rest in. In front of the window were a few small terrariums, housing beautiful flowers that were no doubt used for medicinal purposes. 

“Welcome, Miss. I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. Doctor Radcliffe.” the man behind the counter introduced himself as the small bell above the door rang. He held out his hand to Amelia, gently kissing the back of hers as she shook it.

“You welcome all your customers like that, Doc?” Arthur said snidely, causing the doctor to stand up straight and regain his composure.

He let the comment slide by, as he introduced himself to Arthur, but he had no interest. Instead he wandered around the shop while Amelia talked to the doctor.

“What is it that I can help you with today?” he asked, as he made his way around the counter, trying to show off the various bottles of tonics and elixirs he had lined up.

“Actually, I just need some bandages and gauze. Also if you have any thread for sutures I-” the Doctor cut Amelia off as she listed the items she had intended to buy.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that you were a Doctor!” he said sardonically, while he turned away from Amelia, and began to shuffle some bottles around on the shelf.

“I’m not, but I-”

“But what? You want me to sell you the items so you can preform a hack-job on some poor soul who needs to seek real medical attention?”

She bit the inside of her lip and sucked in her cheek as the doctor tried to undermine her. “How would you know what I’m capable of doing?”

“Are you licensed?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. Amelia didn’t answer. This wasn’t the first time she had dealt with a pretentious doctor, it happened almost every time she stopped in a small town. Her blood boiled as he gave her a smug grin. “Well, I’m sure you would make a fine nurse, Miss. But how about you leave some things to the professionals.”

“ ‘Melia…” Arthur said lowly as he ambled from across the shop. “How ‘bout we head out. Take our business elsewhere.” He looked back at the doctor, his nose scrunched and brows furrowed. He put his hand on Amelia’s shoulder, and led her towards the door. Before he stepped out, he leaned down to her ear. “Grab Boadicea and head ‘round back. I’ll meet you there.”

“Arthur, what are you doin’?” she said wearily, but there was no use in asking. He flipped the sign on the door so it read “Closed”, shut it, and locked the deadbolt behind her.

“N-now you listen here, friend,” Dr. Radcliffe said with a shaky voice “I don’t want no trouble.”

“You asked for trouble when you mouthed off to the lady, friend.” Arthur sauntered towards the far end of the counter, trapping the doctor between it and the cabinets that lined wall. His fingers tapped against the wooden grip of his revolver while he stood firmly in his place.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” he said as he pulled it out of his holster, inspecting his gun as he leaned back against the counter top. “You’re gonna get that lovely woman everything she asked for, and when you’re done, you ain’t gonna say a word of this to nobody.”

“I-It wouldn’t be in my best interest to sell those types of things to somebody who isn’t a-uh, professional.” Dr. Radcliffe’s voice trembled as he tried to reason with Arthur, but it was to no avail.

“Your best interest is to do as I say or you’re gonna be patchin’ yourself up here in about thirty seconds.” Arthur pointed the barrel of his gun at the doctor. He closed one eye and his tongue just barely peeked out from between his lips as he put on a small show, acting like he needed to line up his shot. “I guarantee that she could fix up any one of these fools that come in here better than you could with her eyes closed.” he growled.

The doctor fumbled around the cabinet door, trying to grab the bandages and gauze that were shoved in the back. He laid them on the counter, but with his shaking hands, one of the rolls fell over on to the floor. Arthur’s eyes followed the once sterile roll as it unraveled, finishing just short of the shotgun the doctor kept on the bottom shelf behind the counter. Radcliffe tried to dive for the gun, but Arthur was quicker. He aimed his revolver at the doctor who was on the ground, and pulled back the hammer. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you. Get up.”

The doctor put his hands in the air, and slowly lifted himself from the ground.

“Please, y-you don’t gotta do this.” Radcliffe pleaded.

“You didn’t have to mouth off, but ya did. Now get rest of what she asked for before you make me do somethin’ I ain’t gonna regret!”

“Okay, okay!” Radcliffe yelled, nearly in tears. “The rest of the stuff is in the back, I don’t keep it all up front!”

Arthur waved his gun towards the door that led to the back rooms. Radcliffe scurried past, keeping his head down and his hands up as he led Arthur through the back door.

“Hurry up.” Arthur demanded as Radcliffe fumbled with the key in his hand.

“I-I can’t go any faster with you yellin’ at me!” he twisted the door handle, and darted in to the dimly lit room, with Arthur close behind. It was full of everything Amelia needed and more, and it also doubled as Radcliffe’s living space. Instead of heading towards the shelves lined with medical supplies, Radcliffe dove for the teacart in the corner and picked up an ornate silver tray, and threw it at Arthur’s head. He missed Arthur’s head, but his hat flipped to the ground.

“Son of a bitch…” Arthur hissed as he stormed towards Radcliffe, who threw up his arms in order to cover his face. Arthur grabbed the doctor by his shirt, and thew him backwards. Paintings rattled as they hit the wall, and small trinkets he had placed on the shelves fell to the ground, crashing near Arthur and Radcliffe’s feet.

“P-Please don’t! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Take whatever you need, just don’t kill me!” he cried, “Tell the lady I’m sorry too! Please!” he began to sob, with tears pouring down his beet-red cheeks.

“Shut up!” Arthur yelled before punching the doctor square in the nose. His body went limp as he slid to the ground, collapsing at Arthur’s feet. “God damn idiot.” He shook his head and sighed as he looked at the mess he had made. “Some people just don’t got any manners.”

Arthur picked up his hat, and searched the room, taking anything that looked like it could have been useful. He grabbed boxes of gauze and rolls of bandages, spools of thread and two small glass bottles labeled ‘Carbolic Acid’. “The hell is this?” he inspected the bottle then shrugged, setting it with the rest of the things. He figured Amelia would know what it was, and if not, they could just throw it away.

He mumbled as he threw open all of the cabinets, in hopes of finding something to carry his bounty, but there wasn’t a bag or box in sight. There was no telling how long it would be before the doctor woke up, and Arthur was sure he hadn’t seen anything to carry the supplies while he was in the front. He chose to take the blanket that lay folded at the foot of the bed, but out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of something better. “Perfect.” He plucked the coat from the hook in the corner of the room, and laid it open on the table. He tossed all the supplies in to the center and tied the sleeves together, using it as a makeshift sack. With his loot in hand, Arthur lifted the back window up, and whistled to Amelia, who had been waiting for him just behind the building.

“Arthur, what…what is all this? What did you do?” she asked as he shoved the bundled coat in to her chest from the other side of the window.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t wanna know the answer too.” He lifted himself over the windowsill, and quietly shut the window behind him. “We don’t got a lot of time, c’mon.”

“But I wanna kn- oh!” she squealed as Arthur lifted her, and set her on Boadicea’s back.

Without another word, Arthur hopped on his steed, and the pair took off in to the trees behind the town.

—

Arthur was sure they hadn’t been followed, but he wasn’t taking any chances. He rode until the town was out of sight, then circled his way back to the road that led to camp. He stopped Boadicea just short of the tree line, took the bundled coat from Amelia, and helped her off his horses back.

“So…you gonna tell me what you did back there?” she asked.

“Just had to make sure ya got what ya needed, s’all. I’m gonna need my jacket back too.” He said nonchalantly.

She let out an annoyed huff, but not because of the jacket. She hated when he left her with open-ended answers, because when he did, it usually meant he did something bad, and that was usually the case. Amelia slid the jacket off of her arms, and held it while Arthur tossed the bundle on the ground.

‘I’m gonna need yours too.” he held out his hand and wiggled his middle and ring finger.

“What?! Arthur, no! It’s freezing!”

“Relax,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s only for a second.” he said with a grin.

She curled her lip and reluctantly rolled her shoulders, working the worn wool coat down her arms. She bunched it in a ball, and handed it too him. “Here.”

Arthur took the jacket, and laid it on the ground. Amelia’s jaw dropped when she saw what Arthur was doing. “Really? You’re gonna toss my jacket on the ground? Arthur what the hell?”

“Didn’t I tell you to relax?” he joked.

“My only jacket is on the ground, I’m freezing, and you’re making jokes.” She ran her hands over her arms as they quickly covered themselves in goosebumps.

“Guess you don’t want this then.” Arthur grabbed the bundle from the ground, untying the sleeves that held it closed. He dumped the contents on to her old jacket, then held out the thick leather coat in front of her.

“Oh…” she looked at him with wide eyes, while a smile crept on to her lips. “You took this…from the..”

“Yep. I hope it’s okay, it looks warmer than this one.” He scratched the back of his neck, and looked at the worn jacket that laid on the ground. 

She shook her head and nearly squealed as she spun the coat around, looking at all its details. The leather was a gorgeous chocolate brown, almost the same color as her hair, and the inside was lined with soft, thick white wool.

“It’s more than okay, Arthur. Thank you.” The coat was long, stopping just past her calves.

“How’s it look?” she grinned and grabbed the ends of the coat in her hands, swinging it around. “I love it.”

Arthur stood up with her old jacket bundled in his hands. “I think it suits you. Sorry that it’s a little big, though.”

“Oh, Arthur. I don’t mind. It’ll keep me warm all the same.” Amelia stuck her foot in the stirrup and climbed atop Boadicea, and took the new bundle from Arthur so his hands were free to climb up.

Once they were situated and on the way back to camp, Amelia asked Arthur what he did back at the doctors as she readjusted herself on his horse.

“You really wanna know?”

“You practically shoved me out of his office and stole a coat that probably costs a hundred dollars. I think I’d like to know.”

“Well,” he said with dramatic inhale “I knocked him out. Punched Doctor…what was his name again?”

“Radcliffe.”

“Doctor Ratshit right in the face. He wasn’t gonna help you so I just grabbed whatever looked useful.”

“I guess we won’t be goin’ back there anytime soon.” she chuckled. “You didn’t have to do that, Arthur. But… I appreciate it.”

Amelia couldn’t see it, but Arthur smiled like a fool. “He ain’t the first man to tell me that I’d make a good “Nurse”, ya know. I know damn well what I’m doin’.” she muttered.

“I believe ya. Hell, I’d come to you before some of them other doctors any day.”

“Really?” she asked quietly.

“Well, I have before, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have…” she giggled. “Plenty of times. You’re almost as bad as Jack, except his injuries don’t stem from having one too many drinks.”

“Aww c’mon, I ain’t that bad.” he said as he slowed Boadicea the closer they got to camp. It was only a little farther away, and the glow from the campfire and lanterns could just barely be seen through the thick brush.

“Do you even remember what happened the last time you blacked out?” she asked.

“Was that the time when I uh…y’know…” he asked, his voice lowered as he remembered the embarrassing morning.

“When I found you asleep standing against a tree with your pants around your knees and…”

“Yes! That time… I hope you ain’t told anyone ‘bout that…”

“Arthur, I would never.”

—

“Who’s there?!” the displaced voice called from somewhere in the trees.

“It’s Arthur and Amelia!”

“Hi Lenny!” Amelia said as they trotted past.

“Y’all have been gone quite a while. Where’d you get off too?” he asked.

“Went in to Leesburg to get some supplies. We ain’t goin’ back for a while.”

“Y’all get in to some trouble, I’m guessin’?”

“You could say that…” Amelia added.

Arthur tied Boadicea to the hitching post, and the two unloaded the boxes of ammo from her saddlebags. Arthur carried as much as he could, and held the jacket under his arm. They were greeted by folks around camp, who offered help in carrying the supplies, but it wasn’t needed. Once they got to Arthur’s wagon, Amelia helped him stack the boxes neatly inside, and thanked him again for everything.

“I’ll see you over by the fire later?” She asked.

“Was that a invitation or a question?” he looked at her through side-eyes with a smirk, which caused her to roll her own eyes in response.

“I have a feeling you’re not gonna hide over here all night. I’ll talk to you later.” she said as she headed back to her tent.

She pulled the collar of her coat up to protect her neck from the cold winds whipping at her neck as she scurried across the camp. Jenny was already inside their tent, trying to pin the gray canvas flaps to the ground.

“Hey you! Where’d you get off too all day?” Jenny asked as Amelia walked in towards the tent. “Is that a new coat?”

“It is. Ain’t it nice? Arthur grabbed it for me in Leesburg.”

“You and Arthur were in town all day?” she finally fastened the last loop, and stood up, brushing the grass off of her skirt. Whatever it was that Amelia said had grabbed Jenny’s full attention.

“Yes, we were. Why?” she asked suspiciously.

“No reason. Except normally one of you would have asked if anybody else wanted to go.” she bit her lip and looked at Amelia with doe eyes.

Amelia placed her hand on her hip.“It was only a quick supply trip!”

“A supply trip?” Jenny asked. “Y’all didn’t even take a cart. They’ve been sittin’ over by the horses all day.”

“We kinda..forgot.” Amelia added, crossing her arms as she tried to justify her and Arthur’s actions.

“Forgot?” Jenny scoffed, then followed it with bewildered smile as she laughed at Amelia. “How do you forget something like that?”

“We just decided to go to town on a whim, I guess…we just left so fast I guess we didn’t think about it.”

Jenny stood up, and turned away from Amelia as she paced across the tent. “Y’know what it sounds like to me?” she turned her head so she was just able to see Amelia out of the corner of her eye. ”I think you may be swe -”

“Don’t even finish that sentence, Jenny Kirk.” Amelia held up her finger, and Jenny’s words came down to a hush.

“Fine.” She ran her hand through her hair, moving some loose strands out of her face. “That coat looks mighty expensive. You can’t tell me that you bought it. Or that Arthur…bought it?” She had a glint in her eye, and Amelia knew there was no wiggling her way out of the conversation. If she walked away, Jenny would just ask her about it later. As much as Amelia liked her, Jenny was too pushy for her own good. She knew when it was time to shut her mouth, she just never chose too.

“Of course he didn’t buy it. There was an… incident… at the doctors office.” Jenny stared at Amelia, waiting for her to go on.

“Arthur came in with me to get more bandages and stuff. The asshole doctor tried to give me lip, but Arthur wasn’t havin’ it.”

“Did he kill ‘em?” her face lit up.

“Jesus, no. He didn’t kill him. He knocked him out, though. Stole his coat and a whole bunch of…bandages…” Amelia looked around the tent, and realized she left her old jacket and the rest of the supplies back at Arthur’s wagon. “God dammit…”

“What?” Jenny asked.

“I left my things back at his wagon.”

“Oh, really?” she hummed.

“You’re reachin’ Jenny. I was just helpin’ him put up some of the bullets he bought.”

“Whatever you say!”

Amelia knew Jenny was only kidding, but she couldn’t help feeling the need to defend herself. She was friends with Arthur, and maybe one of the closest people to him in camp. It had been that way for nearly two years, and she didn’t want it to change.

“Will you knock it off?” Amelia groaned.

“Oh, c’mon Amelia. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with havin’ your eye on someone.” She sat down on the fold-out canvas stool in the corner of their tent as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “I’ll tell you who I’d like to have if you admit to likin’ Arth-” Jenny saw Amelia quickly come up behind her through the mirror. She spun around, only to be met by two deep blue eyes staring in to her own.

“I ain’t gonna admit to anythin’, since there’s nothin’ for me to admit too. Now… Knock. It. Off.”

Jenny bit her lip, and tried to avoid looking straight at Amelia. She knew she had taken it too far, but saw her saving grace from over Amelia’s shoulder. 

“Hi Arthur!” Jenny yelled out as she saw him approach the tent with Amelia’s jacket in hand.

“Evenin’ Jenny, Miss Amelia. Hope I ain’t interruptin’ you ladies.”

“Oh no, not at all! Amelia was just tellin’ me about y’alls trip to town. Sounded like y’all had some fun.”

He chuckled to himself. “I guess you could put it that way.”

“Well, if y’all will excuse me, I’m gonna go get some supper before it gets cold.” she wrapped her blanket around her body, and headed towards the fire, giving Amelia a subtle wink before she left.

“Ya left this over at my wagon.” He held out her old jacket.” I already put the stuff over in the first aid boxes, hope ya don’t mind.”

“Oh, thank you.” She folded the jacket as she went to place it in her trunk. “Listen, Arthur, I wanted to thank you…for earlier.”

“Ya already did.” He said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the pole that supported the tent.

No, I mean… nobody’s ever defended me like that before… and I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, well…” his cheeks grew rosy as he looked at anything and everything that wasn’t the woman who stood in front of him. “It ain’t nothin’. Just doin’ what anyone woulda done.”

Her nostrils flared as she huffed and took a few steps towards him. He was always modest, and never wanted to take credit for anything. Amelia placed her hand on his forearm before she stepped out from the tent..

“Not just ‘Anyone’ woulda done that. Anyway…” she pulled her hand back, and looked towards the small flames that sat below the cauldron. “I’d ask if you were hungry, but if I recall correctly, whatever you had for lunch didn’t look too appetizing.”

Arthur slinked out of the tent, and walked by her side as they avoided the crowd around the stew pot. He linked his fingers through his gun belt as he headed back towards his wagon. “I got a few cans of beans, if you want those instead. Ain’t nobody over near the fire over there, but it’s your call.” He tried not to sound too eager. He was sure that Amelia was tired of being with him after spending nearly the entire day together.

She stopped for a second, and looked over at the cauldron. The look on everybody’s faces as they took timid spoonfuls of their stew spoke volumes, though nobody had the gall to tell Mr. Pearson his food was less than adequate. Amelia looked back at Arthur with a smirk on her face. “I think I’d like that.”


	2. Silver Linings - Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any formatting issues :|

Blackwater Camp

\---

     "That's when Davey blew the door straight off its hinges!" Sean jeered. "One hundred dollars! Can ya believe it? I wouldn't if I hadn't seen it with me own eyes!" There was no telling how many drinks Sean had had, but judging by his excitement, he was already a few bottles down, and there were still plenty more to go.  
He tossed the now-empty bottle to the ground, and pulled out another from the crate near his feet. The top popped off with ease, and he handed it to Arthur, who declined, as he hadn't yet finished the one in his hand.

"Ya mean to tell me that this old fool was travellin' by coach, with that kinda money, with nothin' but the driver protectin' him?" Arthur shook his head in disbelief before taking another swig.

"I know, I know, it sounds too good t' be true! But how else do ya think I got the money for these?" Sean pointed at the 3 crates of beer behind him, stacked atop one another.  
Arthur chuckled to himself, "Well ya wouldn't have gotten very far try'na run off with four crates if you'da stolen ‘em. I hope you know those ain't gonna last too long once everybody hears that you got four crates of beer over here."

"They aren't supposed t' last, we're celebratin'!" Sean grabbed another bottle, but this time he stood up and handed it to Arthur, "Drink up!"  
Arthur quickly chugged the last few sips, and didn't hesitate to crack open the new bottle.

     As the sun began to set over the mountains just past Tall Trees, the camp began to grow more lively. Everyone was in good spirits, so it was no surprise that the first crate emptied rather quickly.

"I'm gonna go get some more logs for the fire." Arthur muttered. Sean probably hadn't heard him as he was staring off to the sky, humming his merry heart away.  
As Arthur pulled a thick log from the pile, he heard the gruff, unmistakable laugh of Mister Simon Pearson.

"I tell ya, O’Dell, you sure know how to strike someone's funny bone. Thank you for coming in to Blackwater with me. These supply runs can sure get boring, especially when you're alone."

"It's my pleasure, Simon." Amelia chirped. "Anything to get out of camp every once in a while, especially since I don’t want to go stir-crazy. Let me help you unload the wagon."  
"Y'all need a hand?" Arthur tossed the log he was carrying to the ground, and wiped the chips of wood and dirt from his hand on to his jeans before extending it out to Amelia, offering to help her down from the front bench.

"Oh, it's not a lot, Arthur, we can get it." she assured him while taking his hand.

He rolled his eyes as he handed his beer to Amelia after she was on the ground. "I'll help Pearson with this. Sean wanted to see ya anyway. He's been over at the fire by the river all evenin'.” He bent over to pick up the firewood he had dropped earlier. "Here, take this too. I'll join ya'll in a little while."

Amelia took the log under her free arm. "Thank you, Arthur." she said with a subtle smile. Before she walked away, she nudged his arm when she was sure Pearson was out of earshot. "He's been talkin' my ear off all day. I owe you." she whispered.

Leaving the wagon and load of goods behind, she strided over to Sean, who was half-slumped against a log, watching the dying fire. Amelia tossed the log on top causing it to crackle, and it caused Sean to nearly jump out of his skin. “You wanted to see me, Mr. MacGuire?” she teased.

Sean stumbled as he stood, nearly losing his balance. It was clear that he was already drunk. He slurred his words as he tried to greet Amelia, but it came out as gibberish. Instead he began to laugh, “Guess ya really live up to yer name, eh Fireball?” while waving an unopened bottle around as he came towards her.

“You’re the only one who still calls me that…” she huffed.

Sean shoved the bottle in to her hand, wiggling in between the cracks of her crossed arms. “C’mon now, ya know I say it with love. Drink up!”

Amelia rolled her eyes, and tried to combat the smirk she felt forming in the corner of her mouth. She looked at the ground, and noticed all the empty bottles scattered about. She hadn’t seen how many there really were until the fire began to rise. “Lord, Sean. How much have you had to drink?”

“Not enough. Me n’ the Callender boys robbed us a stage,” He blurted out as he slammed back the rest of his beer. “sit down, Fireball. It’s a good story, I promise. It was like takin’ candy from a baby.”

Just as Sean began to tell Amelia his story, Arthur had come back over to join them. He sat back in his chair, where Amelia had placed his bottle earlier.

As Sean went on, his sentences became a jumbled mess, with neither Arthur or Amelia able to make any sense of what he was saying. He mentioned bits and pieces of the story he had told Arthur, but this time there was far more action and excitement. Sean rambled on for nearly twenty minutes until he wandered off, leaving Arthur and Amelia at the fire with a few bottles of beer and nothing but peace and quiet.

     They didn’t say much, instead they would exchange a few glances every so often. It wasn’t until the fire began to die, that Arthur spoke up.

“So, what is that? Yer fifth, sixth drink?” He said as he nodded towards the bottle that she held by its neck.

She giggled, “Third, and I’m already feelin’ it.” I’m a…damn lightweight. What about you?”

Arthur looked down at the pile he had next to his chair. “What is that…one….two…five. Five.” He decided to Join Amelia on the log that overlooked the river. “I’m feelin’ it too,” He groaned, “I’m gonna be worse ‘fer wear in the mornin’ though. Was you able to make any sense of what he was sayin’?” he asked as he looked off in the direction that Sean went.

“Of course not! He was all over the place.” She chortled. “It don’t matter anyhow,” she added, “ what matters is that we get some free beer and the night to ourselves.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Arthur said as he stared at the fire. “Say, can I ask you somethin’?”

Amelia pulled the bottle away from her lips, “Sure, anything.”

“Fireball,” he said with just an ounce of confusion in his voice. “I mean…I know why but…”

“It’s just some stupid nickname..” she sighed. “It doesn’t bother me or anything, I just…I don’t know. It was only a barn!” she exclaimed.

It wasn’t the answer he was expecting, but Arthur couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for causing her to have an outburst, even if it were a mild one. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean t’..”

“Oh, no, Arthur. It’s okay. I just think this may be a little too much alcohol for me.” She tossed the remnants of her beer to the side, with the last few ounces trickling on to the ground as the bottle slowly rolled.

He calmly nodded, and apologized once more, but Amelia reassured him that it was okay.

With the fire dancing on it’s last legs, Amelia stood up, and brushed the dust off her skirt. “I think I’m gonna head off to bed, goodnight Arthur.”

“G’night, Miss Amelia.”

The camp was settled, with most everybody in bed, aside from the men guarding camp. The oil lamp in Amelia’s tent was still out, and the flaps were hung open, much to Amelia’s surprise. It wasn’t like Jenny to be gone most nights. She didn’t mind sharing her tent, but she wasn’t one to complain about having it to herself for the night. With Amelia’s buzz beginning to wear down, she wanting nothing more than a decent night’s sleep.

\---

     For hours, Amelia tossed and turned before eventually giving up. The sun had barely risen, and she could already hear her camp mates getting a start to their day. She sat up from her cot, and ran her fingers through her short and messy chocolate-brown bedhead. “Lord above…” she groaned. He head felt like it weighed twice as much and was pounding like a hammer to a nail. “It was only three beers…” she thought to herself.

She tossed on her old wool jacket, and slowly peeled back the tattered gray flap of her tent, only letting in a crack of morning light, just to avoid being blinded. She threw her hand up in front of her eyes, and stepped outside. Simon had already set out a fresh pot of coffee, and from the looks of it, Amelia was about to get the first cup.

She poured the fresh brew in to a beat-up tin cup, and she was joined by Simon at the fire. “Nothin’ like the smell of coffee in the mornin’, huh Miss O’Dell?”

He was far too cheery for Amelia, especially today. She nodded politely, and took a sip, then held the cup to her chin.

“You got any plans for today?” he asked.

“I sure hope not.” She grunted. She hadn’t intended for her response to come out so curt, but Simon didn’t seem to take her comment to heart.

“Rough night?” he smirked as he took a sip from his own cup.

“Very.”

“Well I won’t bother you anymore. But if you’re feeling up to it later, I could always use some help over at the chuckwagon.” He said with a grin, before heading off to tend to his duties.

Amelia figured it would be for the best if she went back to her tent. Her head was still pounding fierce, and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep, no matter how little it may be. With her cup of coffee in hand, she turned to head back to her tent, but instead, she heard her name being called

“Amelia, my girl. Come sit!”

“ _God dammit…_ ” she thought to herself. She peered to her side, and saw Hosea waving her over. As much as she wanted to keep walking, she couldn’t. She had far too much respect for Hosea to just ignore him.

He sat back in his chair, with his feet resting atop the makeshift table. “Looks like somebody had a bit of a long night.” He said as he removed his feet from the table.

“So I’ve heard…” Amelia grumbled. She pulled out an old painted crated from under the table, and sat across from Hosea. She rested her forehead in her hands, and closed her eyes. “Do I really look that bad?”

“Well, I won’t lie too ya,” he chuckled. “It’s not bad, but it’s not good, either. Seems like one hell of a hangover if you ask me."

“I had three beers.” She whined as she laid her head on the table.

Hosea looked at her in disbelief. “Three?” He did his best to hold back laughter, but she could still hear it in his voice. “I suppose it’s better to know your limits, rather than getting drunk like half of these buffoons.” He said, this time a little more loudly, with the intention of having some of the men hear him. “But, regardless, I’m gonna need you to sober up, quick. I think I got a lead on something, and I’m gonna need you for it."

“Me?” She lifted her head, and pulled her jacket sleeves in to the palms of her hands. “Hosea, are you sure? I don’t think you’d want me to-“

“I’ve got it all planned out. Some real dirty real estate business going on in Blackwater. You won’t have to do anything except come along for the ride.”  
“What about Mary Beth, or Karen?” she added.

“Amelia, you’re looking too far in to this.” He said as he leaned forward. “I know that you know what it’s like to deal with these more, let’s call them ‘White Collar’ folk. It won’t hurt to have a well-spoken young woman around. It’ll make us look far less suspicious.”

Amelia sighed, but reluctantly agreed. “You’re sure about this?”

“Positive. I just need to go over some things with Arthur. Would you mind getting him for me?” Hosea pointed over towards Arthurs wagon. He had never made it to his cot the night before, and instead fell asleep on the ground behind his wagon, leaned up against a large gunpowder barrel.

“I, uh, I guess I could. Is he sleeping?” She asked while trying to lower her head enough to see under and behind his wagon.

“I’d assume so.” Hosea said with a smirk. “And judging by your state, he’s probably no better off than you are. I watched him stumble off to his wagon last night. He couldn’t walk in a straight line to save his life. Must have been some party the two of you had over there last night.”

“Really? I didn’t seem that bad before I left him.”

Hosea shrugged. “Sometimes I never know with that boy. Anyway…” He fanned his hand towards the wagon, signaling for Amelia to go and get him. “He won’t be mad if you wake him up, well, at least he probably won’t. I’ve been down that road too many times. Good luck.”

She slowly raised herself from her seat, with her eyes fixated on Arthurs wagon.

“Go on, he won’t bite.” Hosea said in jest.

Amelia shot him a sharp side eyed glance. “Ain’t you ever heard the saying about not messing with a sleeping bear?”

“I have. Now go.”

  
\---

  
     He looked so peaceful, sleeping against the barrel that was just shaded enough to keep him out of the morning sun. But today wasn’t about getting any rest, or at least it wasn’t anymore.

“Rise n’ shine, cowboy.” Amelia grumbled as she stood at Arthurs feet.

He didn’t budge. Not a groan, snort, or snore.

Amelia pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, and tucked them behind her ear, then crossed her arms.

“I said ‘ _Rise n’ shine, cowboy._ ’” She tapped the bottom of Arthurs boot with her own foot, this time with more assertiveness, assuring that he woke up.

He brought his hand to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then brought it down to scratch at his short, scruffy beard. “Ya gotta be so damn loud?” he groaned.

“If you want me to be loud, I can be loud. But I ain’t bein’ loud, you’re just hungover.” She bit back as she knelt down at his feet. “Hosea wanted to see you,” she said, but this time her tone was far more gentle. “He didn’t say when, but I assume he meant soon.

Arthur leaned his head back against the barrel. Even under the blanket of shade, he still had a squint in his eye. “What time is it?” he asked, before rolling his head to watch Amelia as she shimmied herself over to lean up against his wagon. “Shit…you doin’ okay? You ain’t lookin’ too-“

“Don’t you finish that sentence, Mr. Morgan.” She scolded. “I am well aware of my current situation, thank you.”

He let out an amused huff. “I ain’t tryna push yer buttons, just lookin’ out for ya is all.”

She looked at him with half-drowsy eyes, and rested her head against the wagon. “It’s fine…I shouldn’t have snapped at you. You think there’s any coffee left?”

“There’s coffee?” he said, almost ready to get up from his seat.

“There was, but I left my cup over by Hosea. I’m not too sure if there’s any left, though.”

“Hosea…” Arthur mumbled. “What’s he need me for anyway?”

“Something about some job in Blackwater. He wants us to come along with him. He didn’t say much else.”

Arthur leaned forward, getting ready to stand, but was met with a headrush as soon as he moved. He brought in his knee, and rested his elbow against it, just so he could rest his head in his hand. “Well…whatever it is? It’s gonna have t’ wait.” He leaned back against the barrel, and reached over for his hat, that way he could place it just low enough to cover his eyes. “Ain’t no way in hell I’m gettin’ up,” he muttered under his breath. He turned to look at Amelia, who was sitting with her legs tucked to her chest, her arms folded, and eyes shut. “ ‘melia? You sure yer alright?”

“Mhmm.” She mumbled.

With a slight smirk on his face, he pulled his hat over his eyes, and went back to sleep.

\---

     “Will the two of you get up?!” Hosea grunted as he gave Arthur a swift kick to the boot. He was clearly annoyed. “We’re wastin’ daylight out here all because the two of you can’t handle your alcohol. Get up now, both of you.”

Arthur rolled his head around and he slowly stood, while Hosea held out his hand to help Amelia up.

“What…how long were we out?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

“Couple of hours.” Hosea said as he led the two of them over to the horses. “It’s almost two o’clock. I’d have woken you up sooner but, lucky for you Arthur, I have a soft spot for Miss O’Dell, and she looked like she could use some rest.”

“Yeah, lucky me.” Arthur groaned. “Now what is it that you’re gettin’ us in to this time?”

“Dirty business going on in Blackwater. Some fellas are running some sort of big property tax scam, it sounds like.”

“Big? How big?” Amelia asked as she began to comb her hair back with her fingers.

“Big enough to bring in money for us – all of us – to be sitting comfortably for a while.”

“I like the sound of that.” Arthur added.

“That it does. Do either of you need anything before we head out?”

Instinctively, Amelia reached over to reach for her bag, but it was left in her tent. While she went to get it, Arthur and Hosea prepared the wagon for their ride in to Blackwater. As Amelia approached the tent, she saw the mess on the floor, with clothes strewn about and Jenny rummaging through her trunk.

“You missin’ something?” Amelia asked, causing a surprised Jenny to jump.

“Yeah, my jacket.” Jenny added. “I swore I had it last night…” she said as she kept searching their tent. “Where’ve you been?” she asked Amelia.

“Asleep. You?” Amelia questioned back as she grabbed her bag from the trunk she kept tucked under her cot.

“Me n’ Micah was….well, that ain’t important. I got some news for you though. There’s a big ol’ ferry comin’ to Blackwater – wait! That’s where I left it.” Jenny threw all her clothes back on to her cot, and gently brushed herself past Amelia. “I’ll tell ya later!”

Amelia threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and adjusted her hair pin as she walked back over to Arthur and Hosea.

“That girl, she is a strange one.” Amelia said as she climbed in to the back of the wagon. “Lively, but strange. She mentioned something about a ferry coming to town before she ran off.”

“To Blackwater?” Hosea asked. “Well whatever it is, I hope it doesn’t interfere with my plans. This here? This could potentially be hundreds or thousands we’re looking at.”

“Really? That much?” Arthur chimed.

“That much.” Hosea added. “I just hope it all goes the way we want it too.”


End file.
